


Show Me Love

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dinner, M/M, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liv's antics make Robert question his and Aaron's relationship, Aaron comes up with a plan to put things right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Love

"You always do this Aaron!" Robert fumed as he walked into the back room of The Woolpack

"Always do what?"

"You ALWAYS side with her! You saw her, Aaron. You saw what she did and somehow it's my fault!"

"Because you keep winding her up"

"And that's a reason to throw a brick through my windscreen is it?"

Aaron sighed "She's got a lot on her mind right now. I have to look after her Robert. She needs support."

"And I don't?"

"She's my little sister.."

"Yeah and I'm your boyfriend! At least I'm supposed to be! I bet if she burnt down the pub in one of her tantrums and killed me you'd still side with her!!"

"What does that mean?" Aaron asked, his jaw clenched.

"I can't talk to you... about anything, you always go off on one, you ignore me completely when Liv's around, You never show me any affection, you never have my back...Want me to go on? You know what, I have been SO patient with you, so understanding after everything you've been through these last few months, but I don't know where it goes from here. If you just want a friend Aaron then at least have the backbone to tell me that!"

"Robert.." Aaron whispered moving forward

"No.." Robert shook his head and stood back. "You say you want things to go back to normal; yet you seem to want that with everyone but me. There's only so much I can take Aaron. I have made every effort to be nice to Liv, and she throws it back in my face at every oppurtunity she gets and so do you."

"So, what? You're asking me to choose?"

"I would never do that to you. I know you love her, I know how much she means to you, It'd just be nice for you to show me how much I mean to you aswell otherwise this whole thing is pointless."

"If you're dumping me Robert then just get on with it, alright?"

"I'm not. But I need a bit of space. Some time to think about things. I'll stay at Vic's for a bit." Robert slammed the door as he left, and Aaron sat on the sofa, tears rolling down his face.

 

It had been 2 hours, and Aaron was woken by the sound of a door slamming, followed by some giggiling. Liv was back, and Gabby was with her.  
Liv walked into the room and Aaron sat up and watched her as she chucked her bag on the desk.

"Can Gabby stay for tea, Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head. "No. And you didn't ask if Gabby could come round either."

Gabby looked at Liv and giggled "Since when do you take orders from your brother?"

"I don't" Liv replied, staring at Aaron.

"If you're living under my roof you do. Gabby can you go home please. Liv's grounded."

"You're having a laugh right?" 

"Am I smiling Olivia?"

Liv clenched her teeth. No-one ever used her full name. Gabby took this as her cue to leave and hurried out of the door, promising Liv she would call later.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid?" Liv shouted

"You do enough of that yourself. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was going to ask you that, why are you embarrassing me infront of my mates? You know Gabby will tell everyone at school now?"

"I don't really care, Liv. I'm fed up of you marching around here thinking you're untouchable. I'm fed up of you going off on one at Robert. You know he's probably going to dump me because of you?"

"Good. Hate him."

"Yeah and you're not exactly trying to win him round are you? Reporting him to the police, TWICE, smashing up his car, what's next Liv? Kill him?"

"You said you didn't hate me for that."

"I don't hate you, but I'm fed up of you laying the guilt trip on me everytime YOU'RE the one who's in the wrong. You better yourself out kid, I'm telling you, otherwise you're on the first plane to Dublin."

"Sending me away?"

"Buck up your ideas and I won't. You start going to school, you start doing your homework and you start being nice to the people who welcomed you into this home. "

Liv nodded and sat down at the table. "I don't hate Robert. I just....want you to notice me too. You only ever seem to when I'm in trouble."

Aaron sighed and sat down. "I know, and I do notice you Liv, you just need to realise I can't devote all of my time to you. I've got a job, a boyfriend, Mum's not well again..You don't have to go out there and start smashing things up and almost killing my boyfriend, ok?"

Liv nodded her head. 

"Oh and by the way.." Aaron smiled "While you're on this week off, No phone, no iPad. You're coming to work with me."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. You've got a broken windscreen to pay for."

 

It was the next day, and sometime during yet another sleepless night for Aaron, he decided he needed to win Robert back, whatever it took. He'd quickly come to realise that he felt lost without Robert by his side, and could never imagine things being that way in the future. He pulled on a hoodie and jogged over to David's shop. He seemed lost when he entered the warm building, looking confused as he stared at the food on the shelves. Tracey was behind the till, quickly losing patience with Aaron's wandering.

"You need to pick stuff up Aaron.." Tracey laughed behind him. "It's not just going to float into the basket."

Aaron sighed and turned to smile at Tracey. "Actually I could do with your advice.."

Tracey's eyes lit up "Really??"

"Yeah. I've messed up with Robert, I wanna make it up to him by cooking dinner tonight but I can't cook, and I haven't got a clue what to make. "

"Takeaway."

"I'm not getting him some cheap takeaway Tracey, He deserves more than a greasy pizza. Oh you know what, stuff it.." Aaron started pulling things off the shelf and loading his basket. He dragged it over to the till and put it on the counter. "And a bottle of wine too. A nice one."

Aaron was sweating by the time he'd got home. Definite sign he'd bought far too much. He started rooting through the bags examining what he had bought and tried to plan  
something in his head, whatever it was it was probably going to be a disaster, but he owed it to Robert to at least try. 

It was hopeless. He had no idea what to do with the ingredients infront of him, he sighed and wandered into the pub, looking for Marlon.

"Marlon around?" Aaron asked Charity

"Nope. Gone to get the kids from school. Why?"

"Just needed some advice, that's all."

"Ask me, I'm an oracle of information you know."

"Nah it's ok. Thanks though." Aaron moved back into the back room, and found himself in the same place, he sighed and opened the packets, hoping inspiration would strike once he got going.

Twenty minutes in and Aaron was channeling his inner Gordon Ramsay. He had a plaster on almost every finger, he kept dropping things, he'd already smashed one of the three bottle of wine Tracey conned him into buying when he tried to put it in the fridge.

Yet another loud, obscene outburst from Aaron caused gasps in the pub amongst the older regulars, Chas apologised and excused herself and ventured into the kitchen to see Aaron, jumping up and down and clenching his fist. "You little fucker!" Aaron groaned

"What happened love?" 

"Burnt myself."

"Run it under the cold tap love, and stop worrying! It'll all be fine. And try to stop swearing, you've just made Pearl choke on her G&T!""

"How's Liv doing out there?"

"Far from happy, but I'm keeping her busy. Don't worry. Might even give her a few quid for her help."

"As long as she knows she's to give it straight to Robert. He's had to pay to get his windscreen fixed because she threw a brick through it, She's paying him back, bit by bit."

 

"So what are you cooking for Robert then?"

"Well at the minute it looks like it's Chicken stuffed with cream cheese and wrapped in parma ham, cous cous and a bit of veg. Got a ready meal in the freezer though if this all goes to pot."

"Sounds nice, and you'll do fine. Remember that Christmas dinner you cooked when I visited you in France? You did great with that so I'm sure you'll be just as good at this. Better not tell Marlon though, He'll think you're after his job! Robert will be in for a drink shortly no doubt so do you want me to send him through?"

"Yeah, please. But think of an excuse or something, He's still in a mood with me so probably won't want to see me."

Chas nodded. "You leave it to me kid."

 

Robert shivered as he walked into the cosy pub, for early June it was actually qute cold outside. He walked up to the bar and ordered a pint. Charity was about to serve him when Chas stopped her.

"Why can't I have a drink? Oh I see.... I've been getting bad mouthed again have I? Liv smashed up my car and I'm the bad guy. Great."

"No Robert, I need you to take a look at my car first. You used to be a mechanic and Aaron's always busy at the scrapyard.. Please?"

Robert sighed and nodded. "I doubt I'll be much good but yeah, I'll take a look."

Chas smiled. "Keys are in the kitchen love."

Robert walked round the back of the bar and made his way into the back room, his heart skipped as he saw what was infront of him. Aaron was standing near the table, it had been decorated and set, two candles burning brightly at each end. "What's this?"

"This is me realising I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me.." Aaron stepped forward and moved in to hug Robert, the older man wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron, and breathed in the younger man's scent.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"No Robert, I should be the one to apologise. I should never have backed her. She's paying you back though. She's going to be doing work at the scrapyard and doing odd jobs in the pub for Mum, I'm not letting her get away with this."

Robert nodded and glanced at the table. "So, what are we eating? Takeaway I bet, just trying to make it look romantic?"

"Nope. I cooked."

"You can't cook though? Least thats what you always tell me?"

"Hey I'm not the one who nearly set fire to Vic's food van trying to make a bacon sandwich. I still haven't figured out how you managed it!" Aaron laughed. "Anyway, sit down, Dinner's almost ready."

"It smells amazing, whatever it is. And you look amazing." Robert smiled.

Aaron blushed and turned his attention back to the pan, turning the chicken one more time before turning the heat off, and plating up the meal. "Oh Rob can you get the wine out of the fridge please babe?"

Robert smiled at the term of affection and couldn't resist firing back "Of course... Snake Hips.."

Aaron giggled "Stop it you!"

Robert poured the wine as Aaron carried the plates over, he placed Robert's plate infront of him and then sat down. He picked up his glass and asked Robert to do the same. "Here's to me being a better boyfriend, the boyfriend you deserve. It won't happen overnight Robert, but I promise you I will change, and start treating you the way you deserve, and I'm sorry that it's took me so long to get here, but I love you. So much. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to let you go." A small tear ran down Robert's cheek and he quickly wiped it away

"I saw that, tough guy.."Aaron smiled

Robert laughed and leaned over the table, kissing Aaron sofly. "I love you too. And I promise you I'll make more of an effort with Liv. If she's your family then she's mine too." Aaron nodded and picked up his knife and fork.. 

"It's now or never.." Aaron smiled, looking at his plate.

"Don't be silly, it looks lovely!" Robert tucked into his meal and Aaron watched him nervously.

"What?" Robert smiled as he wiped a small smear of cream cheese from his mouth.

"Just wanted to see if anything happened, like you spat it out or dropped dead or something.."

"Feeling the love there, Aaron!" Robert smiled. "But seriously, You've done good. This is amazing!" Robert and Aaron finished the rest of thier meal, happily talking about all kinds of things, Robert cleared the table while Aaron grabbed the second bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"Want dessert babe?" Aaron asked

"Ooh Yeah go on then. What is it?"

"Me.." Aaron winked.

"Hey.." Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and looked deep into those ocean blue eyes he loved so much. "Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous about it, but I want you Robert, properly, you know? I'm ready."

Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron hungrily. "Upstairs now.." Robert whispered.


End file.
